Love Is The Sickest Form Of Homicide
by leaky pen
Summary: The band is sixteen and are a successful, but with some jealous rivals. Everything is going good until Summer recieves anonymous notes from a admirier. They're soon to find out that this 'admirier' has a hidden agenda. FS
1. Chase for the Drumsticks

_**Summer's POV**_

"Ok guys! Show tonight downtown." Dewey announced to us as Summer leaned against Freddy's desk talking to him, Katie and Zack. "At the..um..the..Sage? No, the..."

"Stage." Summer said.

"Stage?" Dewey looked at her confused.

"Yeah Dewey, they place that we're playing at tonight. It's called the Stage."

"Good job Tinkerbell, and thanks for remembering that too." Dewey flipped through some papers that were all messy on his desk.

"No prob." Then she noticed what he was looking for. "It's in the first right hand drawer." He digged in and took out what he was looking for. A pen. Oh no, not just any pen. There was a dozen of pens on the desk but he had to have _his_ pen. His _special_ pen that he got at the _Hard Rock Cafe_.

"What are we doing after the show?" Katie asked with her bass in her arms.

"I was thinking pizza and pool at my house." Zack suggested. "We just got a new pool table."

"Sounds awesome. Pizza and pool it is." Summer said twirling Freddy's drum sticks that I swiped from his back pocket when he wasn't looking.

"Hey!" He pointed at the drumstick. "Where did you get those?" Then she started to walk backwards and he followed her.

"Can't catch me!" She teased still holding the drumsticks. Well eventually he did catch her because as she was walking backwards she failed to notice that there actually was an end to the classroom, duh. He was pinning her against a desk that she was pressed against and tried to snatch the sticks back. Summer stuck out my tounge at him while she managed to wiggle her way free and sat on the desk and slid off of it on the other side. The bell rang and school was over. Summer ran down the all after grabbing her book bag and he was chasing her.

"Oh I got you now." There was railing to the steps and Summer swung under the steel railing and seen some steps. Freddy was just behind her and she jumped for of the steps and ran out onto the parking lot. While he was still running down the steps Summer noticed that his car door was unlocked. She snuck into his car into the backseat and hid, peeking out through the window trying not to get noticed.

"Oh where did she go now?" Freddy asked himself looking around. "Oh well i'm just going to have to get them from her after." Freddy got into his car and started it up not noticing her in the backseat. He was at a stop light when she popped up.

"Boo!"

Freddy put his hand over his heart. "Hell Sum! You could've gave me a heart attack!" Summer laughed. "What are you doing in my car?"

"1. I was hiding and 2. You promised to give me a ride home today." Summer climbed into the frontseat.

"Now," he paused. "Where are the sticks?" She rolled my eyes and forked them over.

"Only because you asked so nicely." She said sarcasticly.

"Want me to pick you up on the way to the show?" Freddy liked Summer. When I mean liked I mean _liked_. In Freddy's eyes Summer was more then a friend to her. Best friends you think? No, he _loved_ her.

"Sure." Summer said. "Pick me up 6. One question."

"Shoot." Freddy turned into a lane and was stopped, yet again, at another red light.

"Are you picking up Zack and Katie too?"

"Yeah."

"Just save the front seat for me ok?" Freddy looked at her puzzeled.

"Why?" Summer shot him a 'Oh-c'mon-i'm-not-sitting-in-back-with-Katie-and-Zack-you-know-what-they-be-up-to.' "Oh yeah. I wouldn't want to be back their either. But luckily i'm driving the car." Summer was referring to Zack and Katie's little make-out sessions they tend to have in back of cars if people are there or not.

"Thanks." Summer said as he stopped at her house. "I'll see you six o clock!" She said getting out of the car.

"Bye." He said as she closed the door and pulled out of her driveway.


	2. Duces Are Wild

**Ok the other chapter it says "Summers POV" but I accidently put that there. **

Summer rushed to get ready. She ran down her hallway and tried to find the papers that she needed for the show. Then she heard Freddy's car horn. _Oh great! Where is it?_ She thought. Then she heard it again and it made her rush evern more. Summer was running around her room looking and then heard her front door open and Freddy yell out.

"I'm up here!" She yelled and Freddy walked up the stairs. "I'm trying to find the list for the show and I can't find it!" She leaned on her desk.

"Would this be it?" Freddy knelt down and picked up a sheet of paper and passed it to her.

"Oh thanks. I had all my papers except that one." Summer looked down at the sheet. The song list for tonight. "Now lets go before we're late for sound check." She took the sheets and they left her house.

"Ok hey guys! Whatcha up..." Then Summer never bothered to finish the setence because it wasn't like she was going to get an answer. Freddy got in the car and took and look at them.

"They're going to be married at the lips." Freddy said. "I just know it." Summer laughed and turned up the music...loud. It gave Zack and Katie a good scare and they managed to tear their lips apart for just a minute. Katie stuck out her tounge.

"I don't want to see anything that was in Zack's mouth." Summer said and Katie rolled her eyes. Her legs were stretched over Zack's and she had no desire at all to put on her seatbelt.

We finally reached the Stage. We were playing a band show with 3 other bands. _Serenity, The Toxxic Project, _and_ Skeptical Illusion_. Serenity were a new band and trying to get some fans. The Toxxic Project do have alot of fans and are progressing and Skeptical Illusion have been around for 2 years and only have a small fan base.

**Summer's POV**

The show was starting. Dewey told me because I planned the whole show that I had to announce the bands and MC the whole thing. I don't mind speaking in public so I took the job.

"Hi." I said into the mic. "I'm Summer Hathaway. You probly know me as the band manager of School of Rock. Tonight we have 4 bands playing an hour each. First is the new band, Serenity, then the ever popular The Toxxic Project, and then right straight from Horace Green Skeptical Illusion and then last but not least School of Rock. Now i'm gonna shut up so you guys can make some noise for Serenity!" The band walked out on stage and I walked off to the backstage where all 3 of the bands were standing.

"Hey Sum!" Katie waved me over and I walked over to her. She was standing with Freddy and Zack and the band Skeptical Illusion. "I want you to meet the band."

"Ok sure." I said.

"On drums this is Tres Moore, keyboards is Kevie Smith, on bass is Jesse Simon, Ollie Tyler plays guitar and..." I cut Katie off.

"Paul Crue on lead vocals and lead guitar." I knew Paul. He was in my tech, chemistry, and art class.

"How did you know that?" She asked with Zack glued to her side.

"School." Paul said. "Summer is in 3 of my classes." Paul was a exceptonially good looking guy. Tall, dark curly hair and deep blue eyes, cute face too and he was a good singer and guitar player. He had a good taste in clothes too. Black jeans, blue Vans, and a Velvet Revolver t-shirt from Hot Topic. But I only think of him as a friend and a friend only. "Cool shirt." He complimented. I looked down at my shirt. Def Leppard. I'm a bigger Guns n' Roses fan then Def Leppard but they're still one of my fave bands.

"Thanks." I said. Then Katie pulled me away.

"Oh." She said. "You _know_ him?" I rolled my eyes. "He's pretty good-looking don't you think?"

"Katie. I'm not going to go out with him if that's what you're thinking." I started to walk back over to where Freddy, Zack, and Skeptical Illusion were.

"But it would be cute!" She yelled back out. I laughed.

"No!"

* * *

"Ok, this is the last band of the night!" I announced into the microphone. The night seemed to fly by and we were already up to play. "Give it up, for the School of Rock!" I walked off stage while they walked onstage. Freddy flashed me and smile and I shot him one back. I sat on the side of the stage where no one could see me and watched them play.

"Hey." I heard a voice sit beside me. I looked in what light was shining through from backstage and it was Paul. "You guys are really good."

"Thanks." I said. "You guys are too."

"Me and the guys are gonna go to a party after the show downtown. Do you guys wanna come with us?"

"Actually we got plans of our own. Pizza and pool at Zacks, and maybe go swimming after that in his pool."

"Is this the last song?" He asked.

"Second last. An hour really flys by."

"Oh yeah. Ok well me and the guys are gonna head on over to that party. If you guys are bored or anything you know where to find us."

"K bye." I said and he got up and left with his band.

"This is the last song." Dewey said. "I hope we can do it some justice. It's not really our style but we thought to play it anyway. To try it out." But they played it anyway. It was Duces Are Wild by Aerosmith. One of my favorite songs. I have alot of favorite.

"_I love to look into your big brown eyes, they talk to me and seem to hypnotize. And say the things nobodys dares to say and i'm not about to let you fly away."_ I mouthed the words and then it moved into the better part. The chorus. "_I love you because your duces are wild."_


	3. Annonymus Text

"Score!" Zack yelled as he sunk the last pool ball into one of the side pockets. "Oh yeah!" Katie rolled her eyes at him because he was the one she was playing against.

"Ok," I said. "Me and Freddy's turn." I took Katie's stick that she was playing pool with and Freddy took Zack's. "Get ready to loose."

"Loose pool? To you? In your dreams, Hathaway." Freddy said setting it up."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Katie said. "Summer played against me, her dad, brothers, cousins, and msot of the badn and even Dewey and won."

"Even me." Zack added on. Then we were finally done setting up.

"Well not today, Tinkerbell. From now on your winning streak is over." Freddy said and shot the cue ball. It hit it and broke the triangle but the cue ball went into the far right hand corner pocket.

"I believe they call that a scratch, McGee." I smirked and took the ball out of the pocket.

"But you're still not as good at that smirk as me." He told me."

"No, but i'm better at pool then you." Then Zack turned on some music. Are You Gonna Be My Girl by Jet. It's an awesome song. "Ok I got stripes." I said after sinking the red striped ball. "Your solids." We played an awesome game, and I was totally kicking his ass. I got my last one in before I got a chance at getting the 8 ball in. I leaned on the pool table. He shot and got it in, and then shot and got another one in, and then another one. Now we're tied.

"You might not win after all." He smirked. "And _that_ is how you smirk." I rolled my eyes and shot. it felt like it was all in slow motion. The ball balanced on the edge of the pocket and then fell in.

"Yes!" I said. "And _that_ is how you play pool." I passed the stick to Marta who wanted to play and I sat on the edge of the pool table. Then my cell rang. I took it out of my pocket and it was a text message.

**Having fun at Zacks?-Paul**

I gave Paul my cell number to text me in class once. So I texted him back.

**Yeah. What about you? -S**

**I guess. Are you sure you guys don't want to be out with us tonight?-P**

**Yeah. Positive.- S**

**Ok then. If you change your mind you know my number.-P**

"Who was that?" Katie asked.

"Paul texted me." I said closing my cell and walking over to the couch and sat on it.

"Oh, you already got his number." She said. "Ooo." I looked over to see who was winning the game. Freddy shot it...hard. It hit one of the striped pool balls loudly.

"Loosen up Freddy." Zack said. "Tense enough to put a hole through the pool table."

"Shut up. I gave it to him so we could text eachother in class. No big deal. It's not like i'm in love with the guy or anything."

"At least you think you're not." I really could've gotten real mad at her. But she's my best friend. I wasn't going to.

"No, I 100 am NOT in love with the guy." I looked over again and Freddy was winning. This time he shot less tensely at the cue ball at such an angle that he got 2 pool balls in at once in 2 seperate pockets. "You got to show me how you did that." I said getting up and leaned on the pool table.

"Come here then." He said and I walked over to him and he passed me the stick. He got behind me and held onto my arms and positioned them so I hit it right. He was surrounding me with himself and I knew it was werid because we were friends but it felt right. He smelt like the good smelling kind of Axe and I could feel like warmth off of his body as I hit the cue ball and I got it in.

"I got it in." I said with excitement. "I actually got it in!"

"You did it!" Freddy said. Then I heard a beep from the computer and forgot that I logged on. I went over and sat in the computer chair. I got a text message from a cell phone.

**Roses are red, violets are blue. You might not know me but I adore you.** I read it and there was no number or e-mail there.

"What's that?" Katie asked still sitting on Zack's lap. I exited out of it.

"Uh...Nothing. A stupid pop-up." Ok I lied. Sue me! But I turned around and made sure no one seen the text message. But Freddy was looking straight over at the computer with a look of worry spread across his face. He had seen the message.


	4. Don't Worry, I don't bite

**Monday**

I've been getting annonymus text messages, e-mails, and letters all weekend. I got one on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. It's creepy. Maybe the guy is a stalker. Oh great I got a stalker stalking my ass for the rest of my life. Whoop-de-do! I opened my locker to find yet another note. What a surprise! I rolled my eyes and read it.

_You know who I am. Come meet me tomorow night down by the Harbour. Don't worry...I don't bite._

The last part was very _very_un-needed. It made me feeluncomfortable.But was I actually going to meet this guy at the Harbour? He said I know him but should I take the chance? Then it all went dark. Whats happening? Power outage?

"Guess who?" Someone said behind me covering my eyes.

"Give me a hint." I said and had a small clue who it was. Iruffeled my hands inthe persons hair.

"Hey! Don't mess with the hair!"

"Hi Freddy." I said and he took his hands off of my eyes. Then before I could hide the note Freddy took it off of the door of my locker.

"Ooo..." Freddy said looking at the note and fixing his spikey blond hair. "Love note maybe?" He laughed and read it. He looked at little disturbed. "This guys obviously likes you and say's that you know him but I wouldn't trust this. Summer, what if he's a stalker or somthing?"

"What is he going to do? Kiddnapp me?" I joked snatching back the note and closing my locker door.

"Maybe." Freddy said and then the bell rang for school to be over. "Band practice." He said and took out the drumsticks from his backpocket. Probly because he got the idea that I was going to steal them, run away, hide in the back of his car, jump out and scare the living hell out of him when he least expects it. Nah, this time i'll hide in the trunk. Just kidding, somthing more sneaky next time. Maybe next time I should steal the _whole_ drum set. He'll probly cry or somthing. Those drums and his car are like his baby's.

I told Katie about the letter and how I might meet that guy there. She just about had a spazz attack at me. Somthing you wouldn't expect Katie to do. You would expect Freddy to do that.

"Chill Katie." I said. "Oh my gosh what is it with everyone freakin out at me?"

"Well Sum' I'm protective." She said picking up her bass. "I don't think you should meet this guy. Sure, he could be a 40 year old guy for all you know. The only way."

"Freddy was protective too. Look, i'm 16 years old and perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I'm going." I had to go. I was curious! I started to walk over to the front of the class.

"Well then I'm going with you." Katie insisted. I turned around.

"No."

* * *

"You better listen to Katie you know." Freddy reminded me as I picked up my bookbag that was sitting there by my desk. Band practice was over and I was just about to leave to go home. "We don't want anything to happen to you."

I grunted. "Listen. I can take care of myself i'm not 6 years old!" I swung it over and shoulder and walked out of the classroom. But Freddy followed. Well he kinda had to because we lived next to eachother.

"I don't care. I'm comming with you." He said taking out the keys to his car. "I'll follow you and you won't even know it."

"Ok now _your_ the stalker." I pushed open the doors to Horace Green Highschool and walked down over the steps. Freddy slid down on the rail and jumped in front of me.

"No." He said flatly. "But really. Do you want a ride home?"

"Actually ye..." Then I heard someone call out my name. I looked over to see Paul.

"Wanna ride?" He asked leaning on his car.

"I'm catchin a ride with Freddy." I yelled back. "Thanks though."

"What if the guy was Paul?" He said opening the car door.

"There's nothing wrong with Paul." I told him sliding into Freddy's car and putting on my seatbelt.

"He's alright. What if he was going to kidnapp you and then kill you so the band would break up and their band would take our place?" Freddy was insane.

"I cannot believe you. Why don't you want me to go? I can understand Katie. Katie is like my sister, well because I have none, and the fact that she's protective over me. But you, you left me on top of the monkey bars in kindergarten alone after the bell and wouldn't help me down."

"Well I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt? How? The guys not going to murder me in front of everyone by the Harbour. The most the guy can do is kiss me." Then Freddy shuddered starting up the car. "That's it. You're jealous. You don't want me to go out with a guy. Is that why you brought up Paul?" We were on the road now and the only thing that was running through my mind was _Freddy Jones, jealous?_

"No." Freddy's voice cracked. "Me? Jealous." But I wasn't optimistic.

We pulled up at my house and I got out.

"Thanks for the ride home." I said swinging my book bag onto my left shoulder. It wasn't very heavy because I never had very much homework.

"Anytime." He said starting to abck out of the driveway and then he stopped and poked his head out of the window. "Don't you dare go down to the Harbour!" He yelled.

"I will!" I yelled back. "Bye Freddy!" Then I went inside. Well I was curious. And like I said: I'm fully capable of taking care of myself. What could go wrong?

**Or what couldn't go wrong?**


	5. Thats right I got your girl

**Ok, I know this may sound like "Spazzy McGee as the jealous type." Well sorry to the author if it does.**

**I'm not trying to copy it or anything but everyone is writing storys about Freddy being jealous of Summer and what not so I just thought it would be fun to make one too. Oh and yeah whoever did write "Spazzy McGee as the jealous type" I love the story. **

**The next evening...**

Was I going to meet this guy tonight? Was Freddy actually going to follow me? I don't know. I ate my supper and told mom that I would be back in a few hours and that I'll call her. I took a bus downtown to the Harbour and waited. I stared out into the water. It was calm and clear as a mirror. My heart beated in my ears.

"So," I heard a guys voice. "You actually did come." I looked behind me and seen a familiar silouette of a guy. he stepped into the light of a streetlight and it was Paul.

"Oh. Well I'm gratefull it's you an not some lunatic." I laughed and got up. "So you've been sending me all of those text messages and e-mails?"

"Yeah." He said and we sat down on the bench. "You know Summer..." He stretched an arm around me. "Scince me and the guys aren't starting off too easy with the band and you guys are a hit maybe you could quit School of Rock and be our band manager."

"Wait!" I said. "What?" I stood up thinking he was crazy. Quit School of Rock? Hell no!

"Well you don't think that I brought you down here just to show you I like you or anything."

"What do you mean?" I started to take a step back.

"Summer," he paused. "For a long time School of Rock has been on top and has been taking all the spotlight. And I was just trying to make it end."

"What are you talking about?" Then I was held back by two people. "Hey! Let go of me!" I yelled. Then they covered my mouth with a cloth and soon I was out like a light.

* * *

**Freddy's POV**

"Guys!" Katie rushed into the room almost in tears.

"Katie. What's wrong?" Zack asked putting his guitar on it's stand. She held out a note. I got up and read it.

_Hey School of Rock,_

_Guess what? I got your girl. Thats right. Summer is here with me._

_I have two choices. One, I could let her go. Or two, I could kill her._

_Either one is your choice. But there's just one slight catch._

_I'll only let her go if you agree to break up the band._

_If you don't, I'll kill her and you'll never find the body._

_You have 48 hours to respond to the letter._

_Send one band member to the old warehouse_

_on Old Mill Drive. _

That's all it said and the first thing that came out of my mouth was.

"I'll go."

"What? You can't!" Katie shreiked. "We should get the police involved."

"No." I said. "They'll just kill her."

"Well what are we supose to do? Break the band up?" Zack asked.

"Well either way the band's not going to be together. We loose Summer, we got no manager. We break up the band. We got nothing. Would you rather if we broke up the band or Summer got killed?" I asked putting on my Metallica hoodie. They never answered. "Anyway I got a plan. We can take as many as the van holds. Dewey you drive me to the beginning of Old Mill Drive and then I'll walk up. You park the van behind the warehouse where no one can see it. If i'm in there for more then 10 minutes you come in and make sure everything is alright but don't let them see you or me and Summer could both end up dead. Alright?"

"I still think you're crazy." Katie said.

"Well then I'll go alone." I said. "No one's stopping me." I walked out of the classroom and got in my car and drove. When I stopped at a red light I noticed Dewey's van with the band in it and they followed me to the warehouse. I walked inside and it was all dark.

**

* * *

Summers POV**

"Let me go, Paul." I said tied to a pole in the warehouse. "There's no sense in keeping me here because someone is probly on the way."

"That's good then." He said leaning against a wall cross from me. "I bet Jones is on his way now."

"Freddy? Why Freddy?" I asked struggling to try and untie myself.

"Oh Summer, are you blind?" He asked walking toward me. "Freddy obviously got it bad for you and when he finds the little present I left he'll sure to be on his way now won't he?"

"What present? If you left anything to hurt anyone I will hurt you."

"Hurt me, Hathaway?" He was right. I was tied to a poll but if he takes one more step this foot goes between his legs and then he will be in a world of hurt.

"If you wanted to kill someone kill your own manager. Then maybe your band wouldn't suck so much." I said.

"You know I would but suicide isn't the answer."

"You're the manager? Wow, an added bonus!" I said sarcasticly and he came up close.

"You know you didn't mean that now did you?" He held my face in his hands. "You know I still love you." The guy sickens me. He tried to kiss me on the lips but the knee hurt him. I kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"Mess with me and I'll mess you up." I said.

"Summer!" I heard a familiar voice and looked.

"Freddy!" I yelled then the rest of the band came out. Jesse had a gun.

"Well you seem to have taken care of Paul. But really though. Let her go. The band agreed to beak up." Freddy said as I expected.

"No." Paul said finally starting to recover. "That's not the only part. You know why I kiddnapped her and no one else?"

"Because she's the manager?" Freddy guessed.

"No. Because she dosen't love me. She loves you. I see the look in her eye when you're around. And yeah she's the manager. But I knew you would come running and managers can be replaced but drummers...They would never replace you Freddy. Who else? No one else drums in the school, and if they do their already in a band. So today I've taken the time to bring you two together and kill you." I tear rolled from my eye and hit the floor.

"Haha Paul real funny but let her go." And yet Freddy seems to amaze me. Our life could be a soap oprea. _Band starts. Band hit's it big time. Manager gets kiddnapped. Drummer comes looking for her but oh no, it's only a trap by the people to kiddnapped her so they can get the two together and kill them beacause of jealousy._ Excitment around every corner you turn!

"I'm not joking, McGee." He said taking the gun from Jesse and pointing it at me. "I'll kill her and kill you along with it. But not just yet." He put down the gun and relief washed over me. "You know where to put them." He said and then brought us to a room. A big room with gray walls and had a camera. The room had no bed, no nothing. Just a floor, 4 walls and a ceiling and that stupid camera and I knew they were watching us.

"What are we going to do?" I asked pacing around the room.

"What about the band. I told them to come and see if I was ok in 10 minutes. It's been a half n' hour." Freddy said running a hand through his spikey blonde hair. I sat next to him.

"Was Paul right?" I asked.

"Right about what?"

"That you actually..."

"Like you? More then a friend?" Freddy finished my setence. I nodded. "Yeah. I really do."


	6. The best thing about being kiddnapped

"Then how come you never told me?" I asked.

"I don't know. I didn't think you liked me." Freddy said. I didn't know what to say. I mean me and Freddy have been friends for a very long time. But right now we got to focus on getting out. So I quickly changed the subject.

"How are we going to get out? I mean there's a door but it's locked, and if it's not if we do get out there they'll shoot us." I paced around hopelessly looking at the floor like it had the answer I needed.

"He'll shoot me." Freddy mentioned. "He won't shoot you, he loves you."

"Then why did he kiddnapp me then, hmm?" I put my hands on my hips.

"To get me here. Didn't you understand him? He wants to kill me because 1. No Freddy, no drummer, no band. 2. And I'm standing in the way of you two getting together." What is he talking about? Me and Paul getting together?

"What are you talking about? Your not standing in the way of anything."

"He thinks with me out of the way he can have you all to himself and no one else. He thinks you..." Freddy paused and stuttered the next 2 words. "He thinks you love me."The words muttered out of Freddy's mouth and he said them like they killed somebody. Maybe I do likeFreddy. I mean...Do I?

**2 hours later...**

The band never showed to help out. It was getting late and I lay down on the floor. It's not like I went to sleep right away or anything. Oh yeah,slabs of concrete tileare _real_ comfortable! Haha, comfortable my ass.

"There's no way you can sleep like that. It dosen't look comfy at all." Freddy said sleepily sitting against wall.

"And where else do you expect me to sleep? On the ceiling?" I rolled over to talk to him.

"Well I don't know. Use your sweater as a pillow or somthing." Freddy and his brilliant ideas.

"Yeah McGee, I would. But you know, if you haven't noticed, it's freezing in here." I sat up and crossed my arms to try and keep myself warm. I looked over at the mirror. There was a giant mirror which wasn't really a mirror. It was a 1 way window. Paul could see in, we couldn't see him though. I knew he was staring at us with those blue-grey eyes of his.

Freddy scooted over and sat behind me. He wrapped his arms around me. It was warm that way. I didn't care if he liked me but I could just tell Paul was getting mad. Soon I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

The next morning, or afternoon when I looked at my watch it was **1:34PM**, I was still asleep in his arms. But we were lying on the floor. The cold hard cement tiled floor. I looked at the window. Could I break it? Would he shoot me? Am I going to get out of here? If I do get out of here will I be alive? Countless questions ran through my mind flooding my thoughts.

Freddy was still asleep beside me with his arm wrapped around me. I managed to manuver myself out of his arms and I walked to the window. If you looked hard enough you could see through it. I did see through it. No one was in there. So I did what I could. I tried to kick it and smash it but it never worked.

"Summer, what are you doing?" Freddy asked finally waking up.

"Trying to break the window." I said.

"With what? Your own two hands?" He asked skeptically andgot onto his feet. Hewalked over to me and ran a hand through his spiked blond hair.

"If I have to."

"You'll hurt yourself." He said leaning against the glass.

"I don't care. I just want us to get out of here alive." I made a fist ready to hit it. Insted he tried and then I stopped him. "Don't make a fist like that. Put your thumb on the outside of your fist because you can break your thumb that way." I said putting his thumb on the outside.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"I have brothers you know. 3 to be percise." They were all older then me. Except Dylan who was a year younger. Daniel was a year older and TJ was 2 years older. None of us look alike. Freddy ended up not punching it and I couldn't take it anymore. Thinking of the countless things Paul was going to do to us. I made another fist.

"You can't punch that." Freddy said.

"Why not? Paul is driving me insane. There's no heat, no electricity, no food, nothing to drink. We'll die if he dosen't let us out. We're going to die anyway." So much pressure built up on me I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly punched the glass. It never shattered. It just made a big crack and no hole. I winced in pain and looked at the glass. It looked like a giant spider web but it was only cracked glass. I looked at my left and blood covered my knuckles.

"Oh Summer." He said. "Come here." He took out a bandana taht was in his back pocket and wrapped my hand in it. "I'm going to have to pull it tight so you don't loose anymore blood. Ok? Ready?" Then he pulled it a little tight and it hurt. 2 tears fell from my eyes. Freddy reached a hand up and put it on my face brushing the tears away. His hands were warm against my cold face and a feeling went down my back and straight up again. Freddy leaned closer with his hand still on my face and kissed me.

I kissed back and I forgot about where I was and how much pain I was in. I forgot about being kiddnapped and in that tiny room. I forgot about the cracked window that Paul was probly watching out of. I forgot about how cold I was and how hungry I was too. But you know what I didn't forget about? That the best thing about being kiddnapped was kissing Freddy Jones.


	7. Where did you get a gun?

**The rating on this story may go up for some cursing**

We pulled back, well we never really wanted to it was just Paul gave us such a fright(A/N:And the exact moment I wrote that my mom just came in a scared the life outta me. I can't really hear her over the music.) I opened my eyes and I was on my feet and pushed into a wall. Paul was pinning me there.

"You'll do that to him but won't even glance at me." Paul said only inches away from my face. I say nothing just look at the floor. "Answer me you bitch!" He yelled and I looked him straight in the eye.

"I know why you're doing this, Paul." I say cooly. "And no matter what happens, I would rather be dead then be with you." Then I realized what Freddy was doing. He slowly reached up and got hold of the gun on Pauls belt.

"Well that can be arranged." Paul reached for his gun but Freddy was behind him pointing the butt end of the gun straight at him.

"Your out of luck, dude." Freddy said. "There's no way this drummer is going down." Paul let me go and I had handprints on my arms. Oh great! I have this guys _impression_ on me. This day has been hell. But then one of Paul's friends, who I don't have a clue who he is, walks in and points the gun at me.

"It's either you hand over my gun or Tinkerbell over here dies." Paul said and put his hand out of the gun. Freddy quickly shot the guy in the leg and he shoots at me but I ducked when Freddy shot his gun and the bullet smashes through the mirror that I had a hell of a time trying to break with my fist. Paul bent over and picked up the guys gun that he shot. "Well I wouldn't waste a bullet on Summer here. So why don't I waste one on you." I heart is racing in my throat and I quickly scramble to my feet. Paul pulls the trigger and my whole life with Freddy flashed in front of me. I felt a lump in my throat the size of a pool ball and a tear slowly trickeled down my face and Pauls smirk on his face wanted to make me attack him.

Then...Nothing. No bullets shot, no one was killed, no blood was anywhere. The gun had no bullets left. Paul threw the gun down and cursed in anger.

"Who's in shit now, Paul?" Freddy saidand laughed.

"I'll get you." Paul said. "If you kill me now you'll be in jail."

"I won't kill you." Freddy told him. "Self defence isn't murder, and I won't shoot you if you let us go."

"How about, if you give me the gun, I'll let Summer go?" Paul asked. "And if you don't...You'll both be dead." Then Ollie and Tyler came in with 2 guns pointed at Freddy.

"But you have to let her go first and then I'll give you the gun." The gun still grasped tightly in Freddy's hand loosened and Paul took it from him. "Summer, this is to keep you safe." Then Tres Moore and Ollie Tyler, from his band,grabbed my arms.

"Your free now, Summer. Go. And to make sure you leave Tres and Ollie are gonna bring you out." They started to drag me out of the room. I tried to fight back but I just couldn't.

"Let me go!" I yelled. "Freddy! Help me!"

"I'm not letting you get killed." Freddy said and tears ran down my face.

Tres and Ollie pushed me outside the door, shut it, and locked it. It was easy enough to break into because the warehouse was old. The band never showed, like they said they would to Freddy. There's no way in hell am I leaving him in there like that. What happened to Dewey, and Katie, Zack, and everyone? Maybe their around here somewhere. Maybe they got captured too. I walked around the side of the warehouse to see the van. Dewey's van. I ran to it.

"Dewey!" I yelled out. "Katie! Zack! Are you in there?" I hit the side of the van and then swung the back door open. The keys were gone. Then I seen Katie's cell and called Zack's. It rang and rang. "C'mon! C'mon! Pick up!"

"Hello?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Dewey! Oh my gosh! Where are you guys? What happened?" I asked sitting in the front seat of the van.

"What happened to you? You got taken, Freddy went after you, we went after Freddy, he never came out." Dewey said.

"Why didn't you go in after him?" I practicly yelled into the phone and I wiped the moisture of tears from my face.

"Summer, we got shot at. No one got killed, or harmed for that matter. The bullets popped all 4 of the tires in only 4 shots. Whoever is in there is good at shooting a gun. We had to run and if it would risk getting the whole band shot we had to."

"But what about me and Freddy? Don't we _count_ as the band?"

"Thats not what I meant..."

"Sure it was, Dewey. Freddy just risked his life to get me out of there, and he's still inside in a room with Paul and Paul has a gun. There are other people inside that warehouse taht are on Pauls side and some of them have guns. Their going to kill him, Paul wouldn't kill me."

"We'll we have to get Freddy outta there." Dewey said and I could hear people running.

"Where are you?"

"About a kilometer away from the warehouse. We ran as far as we could and stayed there over night. We're on our way and should be there in a second. Stay in the van. Is their anyone outside?"

"No it's all clear." Then I see moving bodies in the bushes and trees. The whole band was there except Freddy who was being hold captive inside that small room. They all got in the van and seen me. The first thing Katie did was hug me and ask me if I was ok when she seen my hand she thought otherwise because the blood has seeped through and all the white lines that had a pattern on Freddy's black bandana were red, and I didn't notice it but I was bleeding from a part of my face. My cheek must've got cut when I attempted to smash the glass and a chip must've brushed my face.

"What are we going to do? Ho many people are in there?" Zack asked as we all sat around in the van.

"The whole band. That's 5 plus this other guy that Freddy shot in the leg. So that's 6 but one can't really walk. He's either unconcious, alive and in pain, or died from blood loss but I think he's unconcious." I said.

"Woah! Back up." Marta stopped me. "Freddy actually _shot_ someone?"

"Yeah. But we'll out number them. Is the whole band here?" I ask.

"Just the actuall band and Frankie." Dewey said. "Thats...Ok me, you, Lawrence, Alicia, Marta, Tomikia, Zack, Katie, and Frankie. we out number them by 4."

"Still, those guys are strong. We only got 4 guys and we need someone to stay here so we can take off when we get Freddy." I tell them as I take out the gun from my back pocket.

"I'll do it." Lawrence says. "I'm not a big fan of violence."

"Good." I say. "Because there's gonna ba alot of it."

"How did you get a _gun_?" Katie asked wide-eyed.

"I got it from Ollie's backpocket when they dragged me out. I got another one from Tres." (A/N: Tres is pronounced Trey. It's short for Treslyn which I'm not really sure is a name.) "And I took his pocket knife too. Who here is willing enough to have the other gun? It's just a hand gun."

"Are you crazy?" Katie asked. "You have a gun! And, like you said, those guys are strong."

"And, like you did, in grade 8 you kicked someone's ass at school when there were no teachers around. No one found out about it and that guy should have an impression of your Van's on his ass." It was funny actually. This guy who was in our grade claimed that rock sucked and School of Rock was some sissy poser band when actually he was a rap poser trying to be all big and she totally kicked his ass when he asked if the bass player was a guy or a girl, and it's plain as day to tell that Katie is a girl.

"Yeah." She laughed. "That was fun. But I'm not handeling a gun. So give me the knife." So I passed it to her.

"I'll take the gun." Zack said. "I know how to use it. My uncle's a cop and one day you could take your kid into work with you but he dosen't have any kids so he took me and pulled a few strings and taught me how to shoot a gun but I had to swear I could only do it for emergency's and this seems like one."

"Ok...Now, we just have to think of a plan." I sat and looked out the window of the van. What was going on in there? And how are we going to get in?


End file.
